Don't Look Back, Only Forward!
by rui78901
Summary: Rachel is back in Ohio for a high-school reunion, ten years after graduating. But a lot of things have change, and she is faced with devastating news about Finn.


Chapter One

"_Don't look back...Only forward" _

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _**Glee**_ or any of the **_characters_**. Only the plot.

* * *

><p>A shiny, big, black limo pulled up at Jim's dinner. The windows are blacked out. Inside the limo, Rachel's entourage is fixing her make-up. Classical music pours out of the radio, like an over flowing river. Rachel is nearly unrecognisable with her new found look. She has ditched the geeky and childish clothes, for more of a modern and sophisticated look. Even her accent has changed. But that is expected since she now lives in New York. After graduating from colleague, she won the lead role in <em>Wicked <em>the musical. And the rest is history. With her make-up fixed, she takes in a slow deep breath. In and out. In and out. Inhale. Exhale.

"I'm ready," she said turning to her personal assistant. "This might take a while, I'll text you when I need a ride".

Rachel opened the limo door, and was greeted by the smell of burgers and chips. She hasn't had one of Jim's burgers in ages. Her new lifestyle is the complete opposite to her old one. Closing the door, she walked in through the restaurant doors.

She squinted across the room, she can't seem to find anyone. A young Spanish waiter comes by and she snaps her fingers. He comes across the room to her.

"Excuse kind sir. I'm meeting some of old friends here for dinner, do you know if they have arrived by any chance." she said, taking off her leather moth gloves.

"Did you say old friends?" he asked.

Rachel nodded with her signature smile.

"Oh...I'm sorry you must be here for the McKinley High reunion. Right?" he asked, trying not to drop others order on the tray.

"Yes I am," she said.

The waiter brought Rachel upstairs into a VIP suite. "I will call them up now, " he said.

"Oh, pardon me...How do you know my name?" she asked him, still sporting her bright smile.

He put down the tray and fixed his uniform.

"I'm a massive fan of ours," he acclaimed. "You did an amazing performance in wicked."

"Oh, well thank you. You're too kind" she said shaking his hand.

And with that he left, leaving Rachel on a high.

She took of her chocolate brown, ralph Lauren coat, and her Alexander McQueen scarf.

Her attention was diverted, when she spotted a new paper article, hanging on the wall.

She skipped towards it. It was a review by the well-known Broadway critic/director, Howard Clanson.

Her eyes were fixated on the framed paper.

"Rachel?" said a familiar voice. Rachel turn round quickly to be faced with Mercedes, who was shockingly thin.

"Mercedes...," Rachel looked her up and down. "You look great".

Rachel went in for a hug.

"Aw, I'm so glad I finally get to see you," said Mercedes, still hugging Rachel.

"Me too. I missed our bitching and fighting." Rachel said, almost ready to cry.

The good old days," they both said together.

They were interrupted by the entrance of Mike Chang and Tina. Tina was completely different to her old Gothic style. Her pink strip was gone, her skull neckless gone, but something was different. Rachel and Mercedes eyes widen. Tina was pregant.

"Is that what I think it is?" said Rachel, with her mouth open.

"Yes, I'm pregnant and Kurt's the father," she said, rubbing her growing belly.

At first Rachel and Mercedes looked confused, but quickly caught on it was a joke.

"Congratulations, Mike." Said Mercedes.

They all took seats.

" So has Finn or anyone else arrived yet?" asked Mike, opening the bottle of Champagne.

Mercedes cleared her throat. "Didn't you hear what happened to Finn?" said Mercedes, in her nervous voice.

Mike and Rachel nodded.

Mercedes thought it was only right to tell Rachel first, since they did date each other. Merecedes reached into Rachel's ear and whispered.

"OH MY GOD,"yelled Rachel, in shock.

* * *

><p>Authors Note's: If you like this or want to read more, please review.<p> 


End file.
